


Резонанс

by Kaellig, Riddle_TM, WTF_Espionage_2019



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intrigue, M/M, Politics, Post-Skyfall, Spies & Secret Agents, WTF Kombat 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Бонд знакомится с административной стороной работы МИ-6.





	Резонанс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892291) by [Rhuia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhuia/pseuds/Rhuia). 



И всё-таки не стоило забывать, что мир изменился.

— Ежегодный корпоратив, — выговорил Бонд, не отрывая взгляда от листка бумаги.

— Угу. И это не приглашение, это служебная записка, — сказала Манипенни, улыбаясь, как крокодил.

— Абсолютная административная власть творит с людьми ужасные вещи, — прокомментировал он и, ухмыльнувшись, положил записку в карман.

***

Во-первых, возникла куча бумажной волокиты.

— Поставьте подпись на трёх экземплярах, вот здесь, где красные галочки, вместе с расшифровкой, а когда закончите — распишитесь в получении, — сказал Кью, помахав у него перед носом маленьким прибором, похожим на жёлудь. «Жёлудь», справедливости ради, уже через два дня доказал, что стоил того, вырубив все переносные электронные устройства в Праге на целых пятнадцать минут.

Все машины, взятые им напрокат в Хельсинки, оказались взорваны — все пять, одна за другой. 

— Я оформил большой заказ на закупку, — сказал Таннер извиняющимся тоном, вручая ему ручку и папку, ощетинившуюся несколькими десятками цветных стикеров с пометкой «подпись здесь!».

— Вы же в курсе, что можете найти его самостоятельно? — поинтересовалась Манипенни, когда Бонд попросил прислать ему его личное дело перед отъездом в Абу-Даби.

Бонд опёрся на угол её стола и ласково смотрел на неё до тех пор, пока она наконец со вздохом не нажала пару клавиш.

— Будет у вас на столе через час, — сказала Манипенни любезным тоном и потянулась к лотку для входящих документов. Бонду хватило ума оказаться за дверью прежде, чем она нашла то, что искала.

В коридоре на него налетел Кью, державший в руках небольшую гору бумаг.

— Знаете, скрываться в тенях, как настоящий шпион, — это не то же самое, что просто иметь плохие манеры, — сообщил Бонд.

— О, ради бога, перестаньте жаловаться, — закатил глаза Кью, но затем вручил Бонду штуку, напоминавшую бритву, которой нужно было просто взмахнуть над документами вместо того, чтобы расписываться на каждом из них, и забрал всё обратно, бормоча себе под нос что-то про критический протокол безопасности. Так что жаловаться было действительно не на что.

***

Во-вторых, встречи с начальством стали приятными и безмятежными.

— Отличная работа в Монреале, — сказал М. — Представитель ЦРУ был очень впечатлён тем, что вы не воспользовались ошибкой, найденной в боевом комплексе.

— У меня не было соответствующих полномочий, — ответил Бонд спокойно, ко второму или третьему дню уже перестав об этом жалеть.

— Это и определяет хорошего оперативника: то, как он поступает, если у него нет полномочий, — М печально улыбнулся. — Впрочем, не побоюсь сказать, вы зарекомендовали себя в этом отношении ещё задолго до моего появления, 007. Министерство сожалеет о допущенной ошибке.

— Скорее всего, у меня ещё будет искушение испытать границы, сэр, — сказал Бонд. Он всё ещё старался хранить верность Оливии Мэнсфилд, хотя и был почти уверен, что она ни о чём не сожалела; лишь перед лицом неминуемой смерти она признала свою неудачу с Сильвой, и даже тогда ухитрилась сделать это неохотно.

— Никогда не знаешь, где слабые места, пока не проверишь? А ещё говорят, шпионаж — не циклический процесс. 

Рука Мэллори лежала на столе; сильные изящные пальцы слегка постукивали по столешнице.

— Кто бы это ни сказал, он явно не работал оперативником, — заметил Бонд. — Работа в поле — это не только быстрые машины и дорогие костюмы. Со временем устранение целей становится такой же рутиной, как и заполнение всяких бумажек.

— Ну, по большей части это как раз машины и костюмы, — сухо ответил Мэллори. — Я подписывал документы о расходах.

— Сэр, — сказал Бонд, невольно улыбнувшись, и поднялся на ноги.

Мэллори кивнул и, когда Бонд был уже в дверях, вдруг добавил:

— Я надеюсь, мы увидим вас на корпоративе, 007? Министерство желает узнать нашу службу, так сказать, в лицо. Манипенни говорит, вы ещё не подтвердили своё участие?

Очевидно, этот тон не менялся при смене начальства.

— Это по недосмотру, М, — сказал Бонд. — Я всё ещё не закончил разбирать накопившуюся электронную почту.

***

А в-третьих, существовала проблема с М. Бонд даже не знал о том, что у них есть какие-то проблемы, — до поры.

— Вы назначены ответственным за безопасность на встрече в Женеве, — сообщила Манипенни.

Бонд посмотрел на зажатую в её руке папку.

— Да он и десяти минут в должности не провёл. Могли бы подождать, пока он наживёт врагов, — проворчал Бонд, но папку взял и отправился в Женеву.

Здесь уже работала целая команда: все входы и выходы были отмечены, графики работы персонала изучены, все списки доступа перепроверены. Строго по протоколу, но эффективно и тщательно. Добавить Бонду было нечего, а потом он получил от Мэллори сообщение — весь день тот собирался провести на совещании и хотел бы встретиться с Бондом перед ужином.

Мэллори, который наотрез отказался от дополнительной охраны помимо внутренней службы безопасности отеля — хотя протокол чётко обозначал обязанности Бонда. 

Переваривать этот неприятный факт ему пришлось целый день, и к вечеру Бонд подрастерял природную осторожность. Мэллори сел напротив него со стаканом, в котором было на два пальца скотча. Выглядел он одновременно усталым и настороженным.

— Есть вопросы, 007?

— Я бы хотел узнать, что вызывает у вас сомнения, сэр: моя загруженность работой или моя лояльность.

— Никто не сомневается в вашей верности МИ-6, Бонд, — ответил Мэллори. Он был без галстука, и в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки виднелся треугольник незагорелой кожи.

Бонд кивнул. Ему никогда не импонировала чужая уязвимость, но он не был уверен, насколько уязвимым чувствовал бы себя на месте Мэллори, оказавшись _её_ преемником. Всё имело свою цену — даже, видимо, привилегия защищать кого-то от них самих.

— Кое-кто однажды назвал людей вроде меня машинами для убийства, — заметил Бонд. — Направь нас в нужную сторону, и мы либо выполним работу, либо умрём, пытаясь это сделать.

— Да, у меня были такие знакомые, — сказал Мэллори негромко.

Бонд ощутил мгновенное сожаление: его собеседник тоже когда-то служил. Отчёт о его пребывании в Ирландии был краток, но исчерпывающ; приложенные фотографии поражали. На одном из снимков Мэллори кутался в одеяло, придерживая край одной рукой. У него не было ни одного ногтя.

— Тогда вы знаете, что мы лишь выполняем приказы из наушника.

— Слабоватое признание, 007, но сойдёт для начала, — сказал Мэллори. — По крайней мере, пока не предъявите чего-нибудь получше.

— Раз уж на то пошло, М, — сказал Бонд, — вам действительно необходимы мои услуги, пока я здесь?

Это прозвучало не совсем так, как он хотел: слишком резко, слишком жёстко. Они оба испытывали друг друга, и Бонд всё ещё чувствовал отголоски раздражения; но _она_ умерла, оставив ему чёртовы обязательства, и он намеревался их исполнить.

— Может быть, я вас вызвал лишь для того, чтобы вспомнить времена былой славы, — насмешливо ответил Мэллори. — Напомнить себе кое о чём.

Он осушил свой стакан и поднялся. Бонд встал следом.

— Что ж, я постараюсь приложить все усилия.

— Не очень-то усердствуйте, — сказал Мэллори, улыбаясь. — Иначе я буду смотреться бледно на вашем фоне.

Пожалуй, уязвимость была не столь уж и лишена привлекательности. По крайней мере, М не терял чувства собственного достоинства. Конечно, полагаться на начальство, сомневающееся в себе настолько, чтобы это показывать, было сложно, но Бонд сталкивался с вещами и похуже.

***

Он почти решил отнестись к уведомлению о корпоративе как к приглашению, которое можно отклонить, но в итоге в назначенный вечер оказался в углу бара, методично напиваясь и наблюдая за тем, как веселятся другие. Помимо него здесь были ещё два агента из отдела «два ноля»; они держались ровно так же, как и Бонд, поймавший своё отражение в зеркале над баром: слишком скомканно вели разговоры, не заботились о своём внешнем виде, и их руки двигались свободно и расслабленно. Они обменялись кивками, но даже не попытались подойти друг к другу.

— Мистер Бонд, — улыбнулась женщина в серебристом шарфе. Он кивнул, пытаясь вспомнить, кто она такая. — Джанет, — подсказала она, — из отдела кадров.

После этого были и другие: Хью, заявивший, что знает всю его медицинскую статистику — «старший медицинский сотрудник», пояснил он торопливо, как будто Бонд мог бы обидеться. Валери, ассистент Таннера, спросившая его о Саудовской Аравии. 

— Я домработница полевых агентов, — сообщил Бонду Леонард, административный управляющий, и посмеялся над его удивлением: — Вы же не думаете, что молоко у вас в холодильнике никогда не скисает? Да и вещи себя сами в химчистку не носят.

— Я... да, конечно, — ответил Бонд. — Спасибо.

— Никогда не представляла тебя угрюмым пьяницей. Ты бы предпочёл остаться дома и свернуться калачиком с хорошей книгой? — усмехнулась подошедшая Манипенни и показала бармену четыре пальца. Она раскраснелась и смотрела томно и соблазнительно. — Я-то думала, ты будешь душой вечеринки.

— Если бы я не пил, так бы и было.

Она рассмеялась и забрала у бармена четыре стакана.

— Присоединяйся.

Помещение гудело от разговоров людей, незнакомых ему, но хорошо знавших друг друга. Это царапало по нервам, не давая расслабиться.

Бонд провёл пальцем по запястью Манипенни.

— Позже.

Она снова рассмеялась и ушла.

Бонд обошёл весь зал, но не нашёл ничего интересного, и в конечном итоге он забрался по лестнице на крышу: под корпоратив были сняты два верхних этажа отеля. Наверху было пустынно, но он уловил запах сигаретного дыма и последовал к его источнику: под карниз каминной трубы, в тень.

Мэллори стоял, оперевшись спиной о кирпичную стену. Он криво улыбнулся Бонду.

— Я так понимаю, вы, будучи полевым агентом, пользуетесь полной безнаказанностью, — сказал он, указывая на него сигаретой.

— Да, отдел охраны труда ещё не выбил нас с позиций, — согласился Бонд, но от предложенной пачки отказался, покачав головой. — А вот до вас они, видимо, добрались, хотя и не могу отрицать, что тут по-своему уютно, — добавил он, кивнув на капающий водосточный жёлоб слева от них и клочок влажного зелёного мха под ногами.

Мэллори усмехнулся, тепло и без тени раскаяния.

— Я обещал ей, что не буду, — сказал он. Огонёк сигареты высветил аккуратный изгиб его губ.

— Вашей жене?

Ночь для сентября выдалась тёплая; Мэллори был без пиджака, рукава его рубашки были закатаны, и тонкая ткань плотно обхватывала предплечья.

— Я разведён. — Он выдохнул тонкую струйку дыма. — Нет, я говорил про Ив. Я отношусь со здоровым уважением к своим личным ассистентам и их условиям.

— Вы позволяете им выдвигать условия?

— Почему бы и нет? Всё вполне честно — я же ставлю условия им. 

Он затянулся ещё раз, затем потёр губы большим пальцем. Бонд заворожённо проследил за этим движением, словно кот за солнечным зайчиком. И вдруг осознал, что Мэллори пьян.

— Ох уж эта ваша политика исполнения всех желаний, — протянул он, — Интересно, где пролегают границы допустимого.

— Не знал, что уже успел выдвинуть какие-то условия и вам, 007, — заметил Мэллори. — Но, думаю, рано или поздно придётся начать. Говорят, это входит в мои обязанности.

— При всём уважении, сэр, я продал душу ещё три стопки документов назад. Вы уже давно перешли черту.

— Тогда теперь ваша очередь, — сказал Мэллори, придвигаясь ближе.

Это был смелый шаг — и неожиданный, — хотя двигался он так медленно, будто был готов отступить в любую секунду. Бонд перехватил его за руки — рефлекс, от которого никак не удавалось отучиться, — но позволил ему накрыть его рот своим. Губы Мэллори были тёплыми и сухими, и от них пахло сигаретным дымом; его руки уверенно легли на талию Бонда.

— Сплошная работа по назначению, — пробормотал М ему в губы, — и никакого гламура. Низко же вы пали, Бонд.

— Работа? — переспросил тот и провёл пальцами по ключице Мэллори, расправляя ткань его рубашки. — Это не работа.

— Потому что я упрощаю её для вас? — Голос Мэллори казался беззаботным, но его плечи натянутой струной напряглись под ладонями Бонда, будто он готовился к чему-то. — Боже, вряд ли это для вас неожиданность.

Бонд почти готов был отстраниться — если бы не звенящее напряжение во всём теле Мэллори, говорившее о том, как дорого ему стоило это признание. Бонд действительно замечал его интерес и прежде, но многослойная чопорность и обыденность действий и слов Мэллори достаточно хорошо его маскировали. Теперь же этот интерес был совершенно отчётливым и неприкрытым. 

...На лице Мэллори появилась первая тень горечи от полученного отказа, и Бонд принял решение, почти не раздумывая. Вернуться вниз значило бы обречь себя на невыносимую пытку. Мэллори прижимался к нему всем телом, и Бонд, просто отдавшись моменту, ответил на поцелуй. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, уступая напору Мэллори, и ощутил запах раздавленного ими мха.

Мэллори заметно расслабился. 

— Вниз, — шепнул он Бонду на ухо и вытащил из кармана гостиничный ключ.

Бонд приподнял брови, и Мэллори ухмыльнулся:

— Не стоит удивляться. Я знал, что выпью больше, чем следовало бы. — Он остановился, увидев изменившееся выражение лица Бонда. — Нет, не настолько больше, Джеймс.

— Вы же видели моё личное дело, — ответил Бонд и медленно потёрся об его бёдра своими. — Почему вы думаете, что для меня это имеет значение?

— Именно поэтому, — сказал Мэллори, запрокидывая голову, — это имеет значение для меня.

Его голова была теперь в тени, и только бледная линия горла виднелась в полумраке. Бонд прикусил кожу, не пытаясь быть нежным, и Мэллори рвано выдохнул. Все его щиты спали, оставив потрясающую открытость и мягкость, таившуюся во взгляде. Бонд глухо застонал, резко расстёгивая брюки Мэллори и просовывая ладонь под ткань. Другой рукой он расстегнул молнию на себе.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал Мэллори, надавливая на его плечо. 

— Блядь, — выдохнул Бонд, неожиданно пожалев о том, что поддался так легко. Это было проявлением слабости: он просто сделал то, чего от него ждали, подчинился чужой воле. 

Мэллори снова посмотрел на него; в его лице что-то изменилось, и он резко толкнул Бонда к трубе дымохода. Бонд не стал сопротивляться, позволив инерции вдавить его спиной в кирпичную кладку. Он чувствовал, что Мэллори силён и вполне способен побороться с ним, что Мэллори...

— Покажи мне, — спокойно повторил Мэллори и, оттянув голову Бонда назад, принялся вбиваться в его ладонь, не разжимая уверенных пальцев на его горле.

Бонд задвигал ладонью, сжимая их члены вместе, и это было на удивление приятно: член Мэллори, твёрдый и толстый, удобно прилегал к его собственному. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Бонд уловил первые отголоски приближающегося оргазма.

— О да, — выдохнул Бонд и кончил, а вскоре за ним последовал и Мэллори, полуприкрыв глаза и дёрнув уголком рта.

***

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда Бонд проскользнул через общий зал к выходу. Манипенни отрывалась на танцполе в компании какого-то мужчины в пепельно-сером костюме; Кью разговаривал со смутно знакомой женщиной; а Таннер общался с группой людей, похожих на него, точно близнецы.

В зале было три выхода: один выходил прямо на чёрную лестницу, два других были широкими и слишком простыми для доступа. Бонд обошёл их все, проверив охрану и убедившись, что постовые вооружены и начеку.

После чего он отправился домой.

***

Бомба в Скарду была заложена именно там, где им сообщили, вот только установлена она была на другое время. Она взорвалась даже до того, как Бонд успел осмотреться. Ему пришлось прятаться два дня без медицинской помощи, прежде чем его подобрали и доставили в госпиталь — с рукой, сломанной в трёх местах, и загноившейся раной.

В Пешаваре его подлатали, как смогли, и Бонд уже собирался вернуться в горы, когда получил чёткий приказ: его отзывали с задания. Он должен был встретиться с 008 в 13:30, передать ему всю информацию, затем собраться и лететь домой.

Едва приземлившись в Хитроу, Бонд тут же отправился в офис.

— М не... — начала Манипенни, вскакивая со своего места. Она казалась встревоженной, но явно не была удивлена его увидеть.

— Он меня примет, — мрачно перебил Бонд. Он готов был стерпеть всё, от собирания чеков до знакомства с человеком, отвечавшим за содержимое его холодильника, но отзыв с задания стал последней каплей.

Мэллори разговаривал по телефону. Многолетняя выучка заставила Бонда замереть и дождаться, пока тот не повесит трубку. По-другому он просто не мог: _она_ слишком хорошо его натаскала. Эта мысль заставила его губы дрогнуть.

— У меня не было другого выхода, — заявил Мэллори, закончив наконец телефонный разговор. Он окинул Бонда быстрым взглядом, задержавшись на загипсованной руке. — Ваша личность стала известна противнику в тот момент, когда наш человек доставил вас в госпиталь.

— Я бы что-нибудь придумал. Всегда есть другие варианты. У меня был запасной план.

— У вас не было запасного плана. Я принял решение.

Бонд принял удар, не дрогнув:

— Это было неверное решение.

Под глазами у Мэллори залегли тени, а складки у рта казались глубже, чем прежде.

— Я думал, вы выполняете приказы из наушника, Бонд.

Он выполнял, но что получал взамен?

— Ну, я же здесь, — ответил он ровно. — Сэр.

— Ты вернулся не потому, что М отозвал тебя, — произнесла Манипенни из-за его спины.

Бонд обернулся. Манипенни закрыла за собой дверь и прошла в кабинет, остановившись рядом с Бондом, плечом к плечу. Словно была с ним заодно против целого мира. 

— Мы не справимся без него, — настойчиво сказала она. Это казалось завершением какого-то начатого ранее спора. — М, пожалуйста.

— О, Господи. — Мэллори устало потёр лоб. — Ив, я доверяю вам безоговорочно...

— Одной меня недостаточно, — резко перебила она и перевела взгляд на Бонда: — М пытаются убить. Противник следит за его передвижениями последний месяц. Нам удалось перехватить пакет со взрывчаткой, но лишь у самых дверей. А три дня назад мы обнаружили жучок в его кабинете. Мы не справляемся. Я не могу быть одновременно везде, и мы не знаем, кому можем доверять. — Манипенни слегка пихнула его плечом. — Мне нужен напарник.

На лице Мэллори отразилась борьба между смущением и каким-то другим чувством, определить которое Бонд не смог; его шея слегка покраснела.

— Вы могли бы упомянуть об этом раньше, — заметил Бонд.

— У вас рука сломана в трёх местах, — сухо ответил Мэллори. — Какой от вас толк? И я в любом случае имел полное право вернуть вас в Лондон.

Вопреки своим словам, он, казалось, уже смирился, и Манипенни снова подпихнула Бонда плечом, заметив это.

— Значит, личная охрана, — проговорил Бонд, обращаясь к ним обоим и пытаясь свыкнуться с этой идеей. — Надолго?

— Кью разрабатывает след, на который вышел вчера. Говорит, что ему нужна неделя, и добавляет что-то про SQL и порты. — Манипенни светилась триумфом. — Зайди ко мне, я дам тебе расписание М на это время.

Она вышла, и Бонд, задержавшись, снова повернулся к Мэллори.

— Тебе стоило рассказать мне раньше, — негромко сказал он.

Мэллори поднял взгляд, но Бонд не смог понять выражение его лица, как ни старался.

— У тебя и так хватает проблем, Джеймс. — Его лицо разгладилось, и он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Ступай к Ив. У неё для тебя уже целая папка заготовлена.

***

График выглядел продуманным, но учтена была каждая минута: встречи с утра и до ланча, короткий перерыв, затем, всю вторую половину дня, — совещания и брифинги в офисе. Одна еженедельная встреча с премьер-министром и снова совещания.

— Он вообще бывает дома? — спросил Бонд, приподнимая бровь.

Манипенни вздохнула:

— Реже, чем стоило бы.

Они вдвоём составляли основу команды: кто-то один находился при Мэллори неотрывно. Остальная команда включала в себя ещё десять человек.

— Десять! — повторил Мэллори. — Но для этого нет никаких оснований...

Главным основанием было то, как Мэллори держался: тихий и наблюдательный, он всегда ставил во главу угла безопасность других людей, едва ли думая о собственной. Это была солдатская привычка, поведение человека, постоянно оценивающего свою значимость в сравнении со значимостью окружающих, и именно это выделяло его из толпы, превращая в мишень.

— Десять — это оптимально, — сказал Бонд, но, быть может, некоторое сомнение в голосе выдало его мысли: охрана оказалась совершенно бесполезна для _неё_ , Сильва просто прошёл через все рубежи защиты, как нож сквозь масло.

Мэллори явно был недоволен, но ничего больше не сказал.

***

Он оставил в итоге только шестерых с одним условием: «При мне постоянно будет оружие».

Они ехали в машине в направлении Уайтхолла, где должна была состояться первая из запланированных на день встреч. Машина с Манипенни следовала за ними. Бонд скривился, когда, оглядев кавалькаду перед выездом, обнаружил уменьшившееся количество людей. В машину он садился в дурном расположении духа, но Мэллори, не дав ему заговорить, поднял затянутую в перчатку ладонь:

— Тебе может ни о чём не говорить словосочетание «экономия ресурсов», но ты не можешь не согласиться с тем, что Ив стоит двух агентов.

— Что всё ещё оставляет нас с восемью, — возразил Бонд, на что Мэллори, вздёрнув бровь, вытащил из кобуры «Зиг Зауэр». 

Бонд неохотно кивнул, признавая, что тот вполне умеет обращаться с оружием. Другой рукой Мэллори сжал его запястье.

— По очкам выходит как раз десять, если считать вас с Ив равными. — Он выглядел почти виновато. — Боюсь, тебе будет чудовищно скучно, Джеймс.

Бонд ощущал тепло его ладони даже сквозь два слоя одежды, и именно это тепло удерживало его на месте.

— Сними перчатку, — резко сказал он.

***

В конечном счёте Бонд задался вопросом, от какого врага нужно защищать Мэллори в первую очередь: все его встречи походили больше на сражения в войне на истощение противника, вот только Бонд не мог понять, за что Мэллори так бился.

— Это не результаты, — заявил лорд Кавендиш-Стюарт, тряся перед лицом Мэллори папкой с отчётами. Шёл четвёртый час препирательств. — Будущее внешней безопасности всей нашей страны не может зависеть от квартального плана МИ-6. Мы тут не бюро карьерных советов, Гарет.

— Разве? Я думал, мы все хотим вырасти и стать настоящими мальчиками, — ответил тот. — Ты же сам хотел больше ответственности и контроля, Хью.

Баронесса Хартвелл недовольно нахмурилась:

— Это не ответственность и контроль, мистер Мэллори, а полная их противоположность.

— Относитесь к разведке как к бизнесу, мэм. Вызовите меня через полгода для промежуточного отчёта. Если я не смогу предъявить результат по предложенным проектам, мы сможем обсудить возможные изменения. Мы оба знаем, что МИ-5 не даст вам даже этого.

— Изменения? Бюджетные? — баронесса заинтересованно подалась вперёд.

Мэллори широко развёл руками:

— Любые, которые члены комитета сочтут необходимыми.

Из кабинета он вышел, довольный собой. Манипенни насмешливо вскинула бровь:

— Вы только что отказались от бюджета на расходы Бонда?

Мэллори рассмеялся — негромко и низко, и его смех мягко прокатился по холлу, через который они шли, отражаясь от напольной плитки и становясь глубже.

— Будем надеяться, что нет, — ответил он.

— На одной только дешёвой выпивке миссию не построить, — проворчал Бонд. — Вам что-то известно о том, что будет через полгода?

Они вошли лифт, который должен был спустить их на три этажа — к месту следующей встречи.

— Я кое-что подправил в бюджете МИ-5 перед тем, как покинуть ОРК, — сказал Мэллори. — У почтенных членов палаты будет полно забот этим летом. Не думаю, что МИ-6 будет их сильно волновать в эти непростые времена.

Бонд нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное.

— Вы подложили МИ-5 бомбу замедленного действия?

Двери лифта распахнулись. Мэллори посмотрел на Бонда с нескрываемым весельем во взгляде:

— Я принял определённые тактические решения. Всё ради того, чтобы мои агенты продолжали купаться в вермуте. Если МИ-5 разыграет свои карты правильно, мы все останемся в выигрыше.

***

Следующие два дня прошли по тому же сценарию: Мэллори сдавал позиции, занимал их снова и выслушивал советы от людей, которые встречали его в коридорах. Эти люди появлялись словно из ниоткуда, соткавшись из теней, и утаскивали Мэллори в уголок, чтобы прошептать что-то ему на ухо. Бонду потребовался день, чтобы научиться отличать тех, кому это можно было позволить, от тех, кому было нельзя. Вторых он оттирал в сторону, выставляя плечо вперёд и задвигая Мэллори себе за спину, а иногда даже пускал в ход гипс.

Манипенни хватало одного лишь пристального взгляда; Бонд сам видел, как какой-то младший организатор партии сбежал, лишь встретившись с ней глазами.

— Лорд Фарнсворт хочет потребовать доступ к секретной информации для своего комитета, — произнёс Мэллори, и его губы искривились. — Я знаю об этом уже несколько недель. Но откуда об этом узнали вы?

Бонд не стал оборачиваться. Собеседник Мэллори побагровел, когда Бонд решительно оттеснил его, втолкнув в дверной проём, и двинулся дальше.

— Стандартная подготовка агентов разведки, — заявил Бонд, беря Мэллори под локоть. Его выдавали ресницы: то, как они подрагивали, когда момент был неподходящим или человек неугодным. — Доведённая до совершенства в полевых условиях. Только лучшие из лучших способны прочитать знаки.

Рот Мэллори чуть перекашивался влево, когда тот уставал. 

Мэллори едва заметно улыбнулся. Они подошли к выходу из здания и застряли в импровизированной пробке. Женщина перед ними что-то уронила и наклонилась, чтобы поднять; Мэллори подался назад, чтобы не столкнуться с ней, и Бонд позволил себе положить ладонь ему на спину.

Просто чиновник и его телохранитель, стоящие в очереди. Бонд скользнул ладонью выше, наслаждаясь тёплой мягкостью шерстяного пиджака под пальцами.

***

— Кажется, Гарри, твои парни плохо понимают, что такое меморандум о взаимопонимании.

— У нас нет меморандума о взаимопонимании с ЦРУ, — ответил руководитель военной разведки. — Твой агент должен был быть один, а ваша линия связи была небезопасна. Мои люди увидели рядом с ним постороннего и приняли решение. И я их полностью в этом поддерживаю, Гарет.

Манипенни бросила короткий взгляд на Бонда. Вице-адмирал Чаттерворт заметно напрягся; легко можно было представить, что шерсть у него на загривке поднялась дыбом. Мэллори не имел привычки провоцировать людей просто так, и Чаттерворт был вполне благодушен, когда они вошли в кабинет; признаков давней вражды между ними Бонд тоже не заметил.

— В следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь налажает с бумажками, просто обратись к Кью, — шепнула ему Манипенни. Бонд непонимающе нахмурился.

Мэллори неторопливо водил пальцем по узору деревянной столешницы, не сводя глаз с собеседника. 

— В этом есть удивительная ирония, — произнёс он. — Ведь именно директорат разведки потребовал присутствия американца. Насколько я понимаю, ваши технические специалисты пригласили Рубенштейна, чтобы помог осуществить перенос той самой базы данных, в доступе к которой было отказано моему агенту. — На его лице появилось выражение вежливой озадаченности, и палец замер на столешнице. — Или на этот счёт меня тоже дезинформировали?

У Бонда пересохло во рту. Рубенштейн безуспешно пытался объяснить то же самое сотрудникам директората. Те просто не желали ничего слышать. Результаты мучительных полунедельных переговоров с русскими отправились псу под хвост, и лишь благодаря тщательно изученным графикам патрулей ему удалось избежать пули в голову.

Должно быть, Бонд издал какой-то звук или шевельнулся. Мэллори бросил на него взгляд, и Бонд увидел, что глаза его были в этот момент холодными и очень серыми, цвета старой стали, очищенной от ржи.

Чаттерворт откашлялся. 

— На этот счёт, — ответил он, — вас проинформировали верно.

Мэллори посмотрел на него выжидающе. У Чаттерворта дёрнулась щека.

— Директорат сожалеет о допущенной ошибке, — выдавил он.

— Техотдел свяжется с вами. — Мэллори поднялся на ноги. — Им потребуется полный доступ к базе данных.

***

— Он не из тех, кто забывает обиды, — заметила Манипенни как бы между делом, когда они вернулись в машину. — Вы уверены, что поступили правильно?

— Джонс сказал, что в прошлом месяце они тянули с предоставлением доступа. Один раз может быть ошибкой, но два — это уже...

— ...вызов, — закончил за него Бонд.

Мэллори задумчиво посмотрел в окно, на бьющие по стеклу потоки дождя.

— Проверка, — произнёс он и устало улыбнулся, повернувшись обратно к Бонду.

— Он знал, что это был я.

Манипенни напряженно замерла, но Бонд продолжал смотреть на Мэллори.

Тусклый свет, проникавший снаружи, наполнял его серые глаза сиянием.

— Очень на это рассчитываю, — отозвался Мэллори.

Бонд ухмыльнулся:

— Хорошо.

***

Когда они вернулись в штаб-квартиру, Таннер вызвал Манипенни к себе. Бонд проследовал за Мэллори в его кабинет.

— Вы заслужили право услышать эти извинения. — Мэллори буквально кипел от злости, но раздражённо сбросил руку Бонда, когда тот попытался его успокоить: — Я в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке. — Бонд заставил его опуститься на диван и налил ему выпить. — Всё это — вовсе не рутинные склоки, верно? Вас проверяют на прочность, тыкают хворостиной, словно скот. И давно это продолжается?

Мэллори повёл рукой в воздухе.

— Это было ожидаемо. — Осушив стакан, он отставил его в сторону. — Поверьте, могло быть куда хуже. Меня спасает лишь то, что им, по всей видимости, просто некем меня заменить — не в этой должности, хотя бы в данный момент. Так что они не станут перегибать палку.

Бонд опустился на диван рядом с ним.

— Я прочитал однажды кое-что через плечо Кью. Вы играете в гольф с Чаттенвортом, учились в Хэрроу вместе с Эдвардом Стюарт-Кавендишем, и ни один другой глава МИ-6 не был ни разу приглашён на фуршет на Даунинг-стрит. Почему они давят на вас?

Мэллори недоверчиво уставился на него:

— Вы смеётесь?

— Расскажите.

Мэллори положил ладонь ему на бедро. Его рука была тяжёлой и тёплой, и они сидели достаточно близко, чтобы Бонд мог чувствовать его запах: хлопок рубашки, лёгкие нотки лосьона после бритья, мягкий аромат кожи.

— Я сменил _её_ на этом посту, Джеймс, — тихо проговорил Мэллори. — Я знал, что они доберутся и до меня. Она не могла не стать той планкой, по которой меня будут мерить. — Его ладонь чуть сжалась. — И, быть может, останется ею навсегда.

В дверь постучали. Мэллори вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Проходите, Ив, я подготовил документы для Таннера.

Дверь открылась, и тень, упавшая на застеленный ковром пол показалась Бонду какой-то неправильной — слишком длинная для Таннера, слишком широкая для Манипенни, и вошедший держал что-то в руке.

Бонд рванулся вперёд раньше, чем успел что-либо осознать. И лишь подняв голову, увидел наставленный пистолет.

***

— Таннер обезврежен, — вежливо сообщил вошедший. Его лицо было откуда-то знакомо, Бонд видел его в каком-то помещении, заполненном людьми...

— Корпоратив, — вспомнил Бонд. Этот человек был в компании других агентов «два ноля», они обменялись тогда приветственными кивками.

— Кармайкл, — подсказал Мэллори. Он оставался совершенно спокоен, не провоцируя противника. Это было хорошо, очень хорошо. Кармайкл левша. Если Бонду удастся отвлечь его резким движением...

— Прошу вас, не стоит, 007, — всё так же вежливо произнёс Кармайкл. — Вы лишь зря потратите и моё, и ваше время. М, не будете ли вы так добры проследовать со мной.

В дверном проёме за его спиной что-то шевельнулось. Бонд заставил себя не отводить взгляда от Кармайла.

— Чего вы добиваетесь? — спросил он. — Вы и так собираетесь меня пристрелить, хоть посвятите меня в детали напоследок.

Манипенни медленно ползла, оставляя за собой широкую полосу крови, и сжимала что-то в руке.

— Мы же шпионы, Бонд, — ответил Кармайкл. — Повсюду таятся возможности. Знаете, сколько предложений убить М я получил с тех пор, как он занял эту должность? И насколько уязвима окажется Служба, снова лишившись своего главы? И, к слову, я действительно собираюсь вас застрелить.

Он поднял пистолет чуть выше. Рука Манипенни с зажатым ножом для бумаг начала медленно опускаться к него голени; с такого расстояния она могла лишь оцарапать его, но даже этого должно было хватить. «Сейчас», — подумал Бонд, но в следующий момент что-то толкнуло его в сторону, сбивая с ног, и время вдруг замерло. На том месте, где только что был Бонд, теперь стоял Мэллори.

Рука Манипенни с силой опустилась. Раздался выстрел, однако Кармайкл вскрикнул и дёрнулся — очевидно, Манипенни была всё же ближе, чем показалось Бонду. Мэллори упал на пол, но Кармайкл всё ещё оставался угрозой.

Бонд бросился на него, едва не теряя равновесие из-за гипса. Выбросив ногу вперёд, он ударил по торчащему из голени Кармайкла ножу, загоняя его глубже. Кармайкл заорал и ударил Бонда в лицо. Боль вспыхнула, расплываясь, словно кровь в воде, — похоже, сломан нос. Бонд пнул Кармайкла в пах, поймал его в падении и резким движением сломал оба запястья. Пистолет выпал из разжавшихся пальцев.

Манипенни поднялась, придерживаясь за дверной косяк. Она была бледна, но уверенно потянулась за пистолетом, а это означало, что Кармайклу не удалось причинить ей серьёзного вреда.

— Таннер жив. Я в порядке, — сообщила она, наставляя оружие на Кармайкла. — Я врубила тревогу. Быстрее.

Мэллори лежал на полу лицом вниз, но было видно, что он дышит.

— Я переверну его. Если он истекает кровью, постараюсь остановить её, — громко произнёс Бонд больше для того, чтобы заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

Действовать одной рукой было неудобно, но Мэллори перевернулся легко — никакой безвольной тяжести мёртвого тела. Он тяжело хватал воздух ртом, его глаза были закрыты.

Бонд коснулся его груди, прощупывая сквозь рубашку. Его пальцы наткнулись на уплотнение, а затем упёрлись в жёсткую преграду — и у Бонда от облегчения перехватило дыхание. 

— Слава богу, — обессиленно произнёс он.

Мэллори попытался сесть, всё ещё задыхаясь и растирая грудь. Бонд поддержал его за спину.

— Я здесь. Сможешь двигаться? Давай, я помогу. Осторожнее. 

Подтащив его ближе к креслу, Бонд помог ему усесться, привалившись спиной. Затем содрал с него рубашку и расстегнул бронежилет. Пуля ушла вправо, попав под грудную мышцу. На коже расплывался синяк, набухая на глазах. 

— Идея Ив?

Он повернул голову, и Манипенни улыбнулась:

— Слышал бы ты, как он сопротивлялся.

— Это всё равно больно, — прохрипел Мэллори. За дверью послышались крики и быстрый топот. — Бесполезная штука.

Бонд положил ладонь ему под затылок и принялся мягко поглаживать, не убрав руку даже тогда, когда дверь снова распахнулась.

***

Удар Кармайкла рассёк кожу на голове Манипенни. Ей потребовались швы, но ранение лишь разозлило её.

— Он был совершенно не похож на тебя, — заявила она, пытаясь устроиться на больничной койке. Её заставили остаться, чтобы проверить на сотрясение мозга. — Никогда не выделялся. Такой тихий и исполнительный, всегда доводил дело до конца. Кто бы мог подумать...

— Действия противника казались слишком неумелыми, чтобы мы стали всерьёз искать угрозу в собственных рядах. Кью звонил, — Бонд взмахнул своим телефоном, — сказал, что ему удалось отследить заказчика аж до Польши. Частный сектор, никакого отношения к политике.

— Господь, — Манипенни стукнула кулаком по койке. — Кто-то размещает заказ — и по щелчку пальцев наши собственные товарищи меняют сторону за деньги.

Бонд подошёл к окну. На улице снова шёл дождь, затягивая всё пеленой и размывая очертания домов. 

— Новый мировой порядок, — проговорил он, глядя на отражение Манипенни в стекле. — Он всех нас испытывает на прочность, так или иначе.

Манипенни некоторое время молчала. 

— Пожалуй, так и есть, — согласилась она наконец и улыбнулась Бонду, когда тот обернулся: — На многие вещи начинаешь смотреть иначе, не правда ли?

— Менять нужно не только мои взгляды, — ответил он и, сжав на прощание её руку, вышел из палаты.

***

Он отвёз Мэллори домой. Таннер намеревался отправить с ними охрану, но Мэллори отобрал у Бонда у телефон и поговорил с Таннером лично — и домой они в итоге поехали вдвоём.

В квартире было темно. Бонд задёрнул шторы и включил свет, затем помог Мэллори забраться в постель.

— Джеймс...

— Позволь мне, — сказал Бонд, не до конца ещё веря в произошедшее.

Во всём облике Мэллори сквозила усталость, уголки губ были опущены, но взгляд оставался тёплым. Он кивнул, и Бонд, раздев его, обтёр влажным полотенцем его шею и грудь. В больнице ему перебинтовали рёбра. Бонд дал ему обезболивающее и укрыл одеялом, проигнорировав вялые возражения.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я сейчас вернусь.

Он ушёл в ванную, включил воду в душе и, оперевшись на раковину, долго смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале.

***

Они проснулись вместе, в тесном переплетении рук и ног. Мэллори лежал, прижавшись к Бонду и уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Бонд дождался, пока тот окончательно проснётся, и подсунул ему таблетки.

— Довольно, — резко произнёс Мэллори, когда Бонд начал выбираться из постели. — Ты ничего не мог сделать, не мог ни предвидеть, ни предотвратить, а я был единственным в комнате, на ком был бронежилет.

— Меня приставили защищать тебя. — Сознание затопило волной гнева, запоздалого, но от того не менее острого. Он бы не задумываясь оттолкнул Мэллори, но синяк от ушиба расползся за пределы повязки, и больно было даже просто на него смотреть. — Ты помешал мне выполнить мою работу, чёрт возьми! Ты подставил себя, мать твою, под удар!

— То же самое делала и она, — ответил Мэллори. — Снова и снова. И буду делать я — снова и снова. Мы оба знали все риски, связанные с этой работой, но согласились на неё, несмотря ни на что. — Он положил ладонь Бонду на грудь, заставляя лечь, и придвинулся ближе, нависая над ним. — Просто прими это как факт, Джеймс. Я сделал то, что должен был.

На ум невольно пришли слова самого Мэллори: «она всегда останется той планкой, по которой меня будут мерить». Быть может, он был прав и Бонду придётся смириться с этим. Но отнюдь не с тем, что Мэллори может кого-то не устроить, что кто-то может не оценить его по достоинству — чёрт возьми, он оказался настоящим бойцом.

— Ты полный идиот, — заявил он, и Мэллори, наклонившись ещё ниже, поцеловал его. Они целовались жадно, то прерываясь, то продолжая снова, пока в какой-то момент соприкосновение их тел не заставило Мэллори болезненно зашипеть.

— Ляг, — сказал Бонд, надавливая на его плечо. — _Гарет_.

Мэллори со смехом подчинился. Бонд опустился ниже, убирая под себя загипсованную руку, и обхватил член Мэллори ртом. Просунув большой палец между его ягодиц, Бонд принялся массировать вход, двигая головой и рукой в едином ритме. Член Мэллори был гладким и твёрдым и поддавался под языком Бонда лишь потому, что тот был слишком нетерпелив. 

— Джеймс, — выдохнул Мэллори, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Бонд, — да, я хочу этого.

И Мэллори смотрел на него, приподняв голову, и трахал рот Бонда именно так, как тот хотел: медленно, прочувствованно и сладко, то и дело чуть поворачивая его за подбородок и довольно жмурясь от этого зрелища. Бонду начало казаться, что его рот одновременно растянут и слишком узок, когда Мэллори наконец содрогнулся всем телом и кончил горячей тугой струёй. Бонд проглотил его семя и вылизал насухо, до последней капли.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Мэллори, когда схлынула последняя волна оргазма, и соскользнул чуть ниже. — Поднимайся.

Бонд перебрался выше, не слезая с Мэллори и оставляя сочащимся смазкой членом влажный след на его теле. Взгляд Мэллори стал мутным.

— Твою ж мать, — сказал он и, когда Бонд оказался достаточно близко, взял его в рот целиком, заглатывая как можно глубже. Бонд наклонился вперёд, уперевшись рукой в изголовье кровати, и принялся двигать бёдрами. По его спине и лицу катился пот; удерживать себя одной рукой, упираясь в постель выгнутыми стопами, было слишком тяжело, но однозначно стоило возможности смотреть на то, как Мэллори проводит языком по всей длине его члена, издавая при этом негромкие хриплые звуки.

Бонд кончил бурно, хватая ртом воздух.

***

— Он настраивается на ваши акустические характеристики, — сказал мальчишка, качая ногой под столом, и хрустнул костяшками пальцев. — Позвольте, я... Если только вы... Да.

Бонд отцепил миниатюрное устройство от своего уха и швырнул его через стол. Парень вскрикнул, но успел поймать. 

Мэллори одарил Бонда неодобрительным взглядом.

— Ви, — сказал Бонд, откидываясь на спинку кресла, — мои потребности крайне просты.

— Он так и сказал, — пробормотал тот, вставляя устройство в свой ноутбук.

— Тем более, Кью мог подобрать для меня обычный передатчик...

Тонкие пальцы бешено застучали по клавишам.

— Он сказал и это тоже. — Ви выглядел виноватым. — Я, кажется, эм-м... принёс вас... эм-м, не тот передатчик.

Бонд вздохнул и, поднявшись на ноги, указал мальчишке на дверь.

— Позовите меня, когда всё будет готово.

— Я пришлю спецификации. Может быть, стоит сначала провести тестирование бета-версии? Совместно? — Ви посмотрел на него с отчаянием.

— Позовите меня, — повторил Бонд, закрывая за ним дверь, — когда всё будет готово.

— Даже не спрашивай, — сказал Мэллори, когда Бонд присел на краешек стола рядом с ним. — Куда техотдел, туда и все мы.

— «Ви»? Серьёзно?

Мэллори хмыкнул. Бонд задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Ты двигаешься уже намного лучше.

— Ты просто пытаешься отвертеться и не посылать запрос на получение брифинга по китайской операции, — заметил Мэллори с лёгким смешком.

Бонд постучал по коробке, которую принёс до этого с собой. 

— Я не могу отвертеться от задания, которого не получал, М.

— Ты разве не в курсе? Я слышал, тут теперь заправляет новый босс. Безжалостный и беспощадный. — Мэллори потянул крышку коробки. — Британское правительство неподкупно, мистер Бонд. — Он заглянул внутрь, а когда поднял взгляд обратно, выражение его лица стало мягче. — Но почему? Она же отдала его тебе.

Бонд вытащил фарфорового бульдога из коробки и поставил рядом на стол.

— Старый мир и новый. 

Мэллори положил ладонь ему на грудь, и тепло от неё распустило тугой узел, который Бонд ощущал внутри, пусть даже всего на миг.

— Кроме того, мне нужно, чтобы ты спас меня от Ви, — добавил Бонд и провёл большим пальцем по челюсти Мэллори, коснулся его губ. — Верни мне Кью. Этот засранец тот ещё хитрец.

Мэллори улыбнулся, и Бонд поймал эту улыбку пальцем.

— Я скорее ещё раз брошусь под пули. Кью попросил, чтобы его сменили. Сказал что-то о том, что все члены его команды должны пройти испытание огнём. — Бонд застонал в голос. — Я не могу спасти вас от всего, 007. — Мэллори толкнул его в плечо: — А теперь будьте хорошим мальчиком, идите и займитесь работой.

— Я тоже лучше двигаюсь, между прочим, — проворчал Бонд и прикусил его губу, прежде чем уйти.


End file.
